ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
In the Bag
}}Zz'dtri continues to prove Vaarsuvius' every action futile. Yukyuk locates Haley's dropped Bag of Holding. Vaarsuvius approaches the Kobold with a plan in mind. Cast * Vaarsuvius (also invisible) ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Zz'dtri ◀ ▶ * Qarr ◀ ▶ * Yukyuk ◀ ▶ * Sir Scraggly ◀ ▶ Transcript Blackwing: Vaarsuvius, are you OK? Vaarsuvius: I have yet to conclusively affect the drow. How fares Sir Greenhilt? Blackwing: Alive and on the move. Beyond that, it's tough to say. Qarr teleports in nearby. Blackwing: I'm doing fine, too, thanks for asking. Vaarsuvius: But I did not inquire. Blackwing: *sigh* Vaarsuvius: Empowered Fireball! Zz'dtri is hit by the fireball and appears to be harmed by it. Zz'dtri: Nnnh. Vaarsuvius: Aha! I have at last penetrated your thrice-damned spell resistance! Burn, you insufferably terse dullard!! Zz'dtri opens one eye. Zz'dtri opens both eyes and smiles. Zz'dtri: Kidding. Zz'dtri: Protection from Fire. Zz'dtri: Plus Lightning Reflexes. Vaarsuvius: DAMNATIONS!! Vaarsuvius: This is absurd! I am making the best use of my spell resources that I am able— Vaarsuvius: —but how in the infinite planes of existence am I supposed to be capable of defeating a wizard who has tailored not just his daily spells but his very build specifically to defeat... Vaarsuvius: ...me. Vaarsuvius: Invisibility. Vaarsuvius disappears. Back inside the arena, Yukyuk continues to hunt for Mr. Scruffy, who is hiding behind a wall, pierced by a quarrel. Yukyuk: Come on, little white cat. You're just making the two of us work up more of an appetite lookin' for you. Sir Scraggly: *sniff* Yukyuk comes across a bag on the floor. Yukyuk: Well, lookee here, I think I found something. Ser Scraggly: Rruwr? Yukyuk: You go on ahead an' keep searching. I'm gonna see what's in it. Yukyuk pours out the contents of the bag, revealing gold pieces, quivers of arrows, potions, and Roy's Armor. Yukyuk: Hot damn, lookit that! I'm rich! That's gotta be double what Nale is payin' me, maybe even triple! Yukyuk: Must be one of them Bags of Holding, what's bigger on the inside than the out. Yukyuk has emptied the bag and stands next to a huge pile of treasure. Yukyuk: Huh. Yukyuk: I guess it's just my lucky day. The invisible Vaarsuvius hovers just behind him. D&D Context * Fireball, the classic attack spell, is a 3rd level spell and does 1d6 damage per level to a max of 10d6 in a 20 foot radius area of effect. * The Empowered feat causes the effects of the spell to be increased by 50%, in this case meaning the fireball inflicts 15d6 damage. * Protection from Fire is one variation of the 3rd level Protection from Energy spell. The spell absorbs 10 points of fire damage per level. Zz'dtri maxes this out at 120 points. * The Lightning Reflexes Feat gives a character +2 on all reflex saving throws, such as evading a fireball for half damage. Thus Zz'dtri made his saving throw and the Protection from Fire only had to absorb half as much, keeping it under the limit. * Invisibility is a 2nd level spell which causes the spellcaster to vanish. * A Bag of Holding is a magical bag which contains an extra-dimensional space. A Bag of Holding can contain 1,500 lb. or 250 cu. ft. of material while staying the size of a normal sack and weighing 60 lb. * The "build" are the various choices a player makes about their character, especially Feats, which customize the character and differentiate it from a generic character of that class. * Qarr once again uses his non-canonical Teleport spell-like ability. Trivia * The lost Bag of Holding used to belong to Haley Starshine. She dropped it as she was turned into stone while searching it in #789. Among the things from the bag there's Roy's armor that she collected after his request in #773. External Links * 799}} View the comic * 209671}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Fireball Category:Uses Empowered Category:Uses Invisibility Category:Uses Protection From Fire Category:Uses Teleport Category:Linear Guild Attacks!